


Still Timpani

by Demoberry



Series: Splatoon Act [7]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoberry/pseuds/Demoberry
Summary: Warning: this backstory may contain moments that become intense and dark. It is highly advised to have your tissue paper at all timesThe backstory for Ti [and a bit of miko] to see what has changed throughout their life in Ti's perspective





	Still Timpani

Things have gotten quite some ups and downs but that didn't stop me from continuing on life… or was it? Well this is my story since I don't talk about that too much

It all began with little to no knowledge… all I knew was my dad and that was it, But I never knew my mom of what she looked like. The only thing I can put my finger is that i look like her… strange but my dad always had told me I'll be as beautiful as mom. My dad took care of me since birth… at least what I can remember. The last thing I would have heard from my dad was… brought into the world in the middle of a war before the mom i never knew disappeared. I still wonder who my mom was…

At age 5 i was not known to feel frightened to the outside world. But it felt crucial. I was sent to school everyday to make sure that I could learn. Until there was someone that I know. But I was frightened at the time since I don't feel like talking to strangers. The only thing i could remember is that my dad became too busy to care for me and was sent to that village. I thought that he has given up on me or something. I guess i never know until later on. But for now it's class time.

“welcome to your first day of school everyone" said the teacher. Yeah pretty much scared of everything as of this point. Since i didn't ask anything. I used to have blue coloring on myself since it’s sometimes mistaken. But that's besides the point. We learn quite a lot of things to say but shortly… “Timpani?” the teacher asked. While I didn't say anything. “looks like your not used to being social around others don't you" said the teacher. As i shake in fear. “well your going to be needing an aid" said the teacher. “No…” I said. But they didn't understand. Mostly I was a weird kid and I'm pretty much used to sitting all alone. But they put me in with a bunch of inklings regardless of my reasoning. Maybe it's because they don't know how kids works, and a learning curve to keep on pushing to the limit

At first I was often reported for being a wuss on almost everyday. And later being called an error? Ehh... to me I don't feel any type of bother rather than sadness. It was pretty much grumpy but it was nothing more. I aged a little more until I was 7. “Daddy” I said. Unfortunately my dad was in a battle… he remained hospitalized until who knows when he'll recover. “Timpani? How is you?” said father. “i-i been do-doing great” I said. “still afraid?” said father. With the way I feel is only fear… I didn't understand why dad was hospitalized at the time but for what reason does he mean. My father said “...don't be like that. I'm your father after all. Be a good little girl and don't worry about me. Everything is going to be fine dear” dad was… foreshadowing. “I Would appear for your report card, I'm stuck here either way, I'll send someone to be an eyesight for you” Anyway I returned to more school… with an odd goofball

The only time I see someone who is as carefree as I would be who have to be the one who I didn't know I had a little brother at the time. At often times I often run away from him, but that kid doesn't seem to give up. My hands are shaking, my anxiety was not working out until I just needed to get away. Age and progression and now being restricted only to be placed in a smaller class and at this point… I feel more… angry. Until another point where I felt like I needed to get out of here. One day I simply hide from interacting with anyone. “...” until… that kid again. “what do you want?” I said. The kid quoted happily “why are you hiding? Are you lost?” “no… I needed to be alone” I said. “Alone, that seems to be a lone wolf” as he danced around for a bit. “Well you need company! I been trying to reach out for you but you always run from me Haha” quote the squid. “I run…” I said and then “I run from other creatures because everyone dislikes me” “Dislike? You mean hate? That seems to be harsh for you” quote the squid. “I just feel corner to these programs that I didn't sign up for… that's why Half the class i'm at just forgets about me” I said as I was about to cry. “What is sign up? Oh wait was it a club” quote the squid. Then I yelled “you don't understand the pain i've been going thru” “paint .. pain?” as he dance again. “your not helping me with my problems either! Are you listening” I said. “oh I am listening” quote the squid. “but your dancing around as in your blocking all my painful vents i've been trying to say” I said. “oh i've heard everything you said girl” quote the squid.

Freezes frosting this boy… he knows he's listening when he feels too distracted, that doesn't help at all. But unfortunately the conversation was cut shortly when one of the janitors found us hiding here. “what are you two squids doing in there” ask the janitor. I simply cried while this squid is just dancing in Happiness. I feel totally mocked. “Can you two explain yourselfs? Ti… miko?! Like who hurt you” no words to be said. “Miko… that's not very nice to be mocking little timpani… or someone who is older than you” ask the janitor. “it's not bullying… I'm trying to cheer up this blue ink girl” said miko. And makes up all the things I've said. “but he is not… he-” unfortunately janitor cuts me off and said. “Doesn't matter you ninjas, i'm sending y’all back to class” said the janitor. “But i'm not calm… and i'm not confident to go back like this” as I cried. “...don't cry timpani… try to calm down at least” said the janitor. “Miko right…? I'm taking you back to class”

And with little to no cost, I felt like miko is like… a little bother to me as time ran forward. But the only time I would have been happy was the many things I get to learn… and yet I act neutral on miko… sometimes there was kindness, while other times there wasn't. We merely hang out every recess and play a whole lot. “Tippy…” miko called. “What miko?” I said. “Your like the sort of best friend I wouldn't find… hehe, and I might have found one” miko quoted. “Meaning” I said. “You!!” Miko answered. And it was all true… if only my dad were here. Would he be proud that I made a friend? “Yes, you! I can't seem to understand why you always hide in the darkness” miko quoted. “Darkness...” I thought.

Things don't last for a good standing. I was found out at age 11. “What do you mean my dad decides to give up on me? What for?” I questioned. One of the teachers were about to burst out in tears, while the others are frightened to say anything to me. I began to doubt… dad would never give up on me. Or why is this happening? Am I being transferred? Without anything to say. I decided to leave the room to check on my dad. But it was a gauntlet of hallways. It became nearly impossible to find which room my dad came from. “Daddy!! Daddy!” I screamed. The only thing I can't think about is one of them. “Is he adopting me for another family?” “Is he giving up on me?” And finding an gauntlet of halls was problematic for me… because I don't know where my dad is.

I finally found that room to where dad is… all I hear is crying… from that room… “dad…?” I thought. And slowly entered the room… to be in brief. Sheets are wrapped all over my father. And the heart monitor was still going. “Dad…?” I said… at the moment I heard sobbing from the room. “Dad?” I said once more and he wasn't moving. I went to inspect what was wrong with my dad… but I noticed someone on the floor next to dad, it was miko… “Miko” I said? Miko did hear me out but continued to cry about it. “What are you doing-” I was cut off by miko's cry. “PAPPI!!!” Miko cried and said. “pops isn't gone! Where are his glasses!? He can't see without them! Pops is just sleeping. He's not gone!! I-” miko vented more… I couldn't understand what he was saying. I went to unwrap my dad to see if he's really alive but- “No!” As miko slapped my hands prohibited me from seeing him. “Don't undo pappi!!” Miko cried again! “That's my dad!! I must know-” cut off again! “NO!!” Papi is not gone!! He needs some loneliness!!” Miko cried. “WHO'S PAPI!? Your talking to my dad!!” I yelled. “PAPI IS PAPI TI!! You don't mess with pops” miko yelled. We argued for a long time until it turned into fighting until we ended up breaking all the objects around dad… but it goes too far when I was struck!! “Ow! My shin!!” I yelled. “You kinda deserve that for trying to unwrap my pops!!” As miko sniffled. I was getting tired of miko's attitude and said “WHY YOU LITTLE!! I'LL SHOW YOU NOT TO MESS WITH MY DAD!!! It goes too far… when all the lights go out and an explosion from nowhere. We both stopped fighting when everything in the room goes dark. “Wha…?” I said. “...” after all of that… we pay the ultimate price by the time the power goes back on… I heard the heart monitor flatline…  
“Dad… Dad!!” I rushed to my dad and shock him. The sad thing is… I don't know the meaning of life and death but never knew… he passed away. “Come on dad, please… wake up, come on!!” I began to cry… miko who was still here, only to find out his understanding… “no… that's impossible… I…” miko was in shocked. “My dad never said he had a family of his own!! you can't be part of my dad!! No… it can't be” I was too busy trying to shake dad to see if he can wake up… no response. Miko touched me, I looked at him in an upset look. Miko looked saddened and traumatized. “my dad never said I had another…” I said. Miko sniffled and wiped his tears. “We… were not related… are we?” said miko. It all came to a close when one of the nurses got to us… we were grabbed and taken away from dad. There was no way to get back and the nurses keep on saying “sweetie, your dad is gone! He's no longer with you kids”. I didn't want to understand… and were taken away! “Pops!!” Miko yelled! Until we were out of dad's sights…

Heartbreaking… never to be seen again from our actions… no doctor knew why miko and I were at dad's room unauthorized. And they didn't have enough evidence. Unfortunately before I even knew miko and I are related, we transferred to a different hospital… never to be seen again… at least for a year, miko was transferred to a school to feel less depressed… as for I… “timpani has been transferred to the school of intelligence, it's a good place for her to study.” Only to be adopted by a new pair of parents and are way too concerned about me. I didn't like it one bit because I felt way too restrictive. All year long I remained quiet… no one knew why I was silent, because of my ink color or what if…

“Timpani… may I talk to you” said one of the teachers. I was silent. “You've been quiet more lately than I can count. What is the matter?” Again, I said nothing. “You need to talk more, they're some inklings in the world who are a lot more quiet than you. They ask for feelings, your words, anything. And silence… it won't work out” I turned away. “I guess your not a talkative girl?” I nodded. “your 12? Right? You and I need to talk more about your matters” matters… it doesn't matter, I once vented on the wrong person and they told everything about my life to my dad… when I didn't want them to tell them. I've been told that it's illegal… it happened once and I vowed to never do that again, things could be repeated and no longer in trust with therapy, I find all of them a trap. I nod again, the teachers love to pressure me and it's going to anger me a whole lot… “I guess you don't want to talk about it. Well then tippi, if that's how you want your way, do your way. If you need anything, I'm right ere!! Ya catch me!! RIGHT ERE!!” they said, I ended up giggling. “Hey, that cheered you up a bit! Go to your studies” they said. I basically sheer cold on everything, some tried to bully me, other tried to mess with me. My only response is that I glare at them, some were afraid of me because of what I looked.

It is time that I move on elsewhere once… I was 14, one day I snuck my way out of school, never to be seen again in order to find the one person who I was missing throughout my life. I never regret why I left school… I had no other choice. “Miko…” I thought. My saddest journey began to find the place where miko was transferred. I don't know if he is still holding in his grudges on me or is he still cries over my deceased father. It was a long journey from taking the shuttle bus to another location, I didn't care much. “How long can I carry my money? I need to get back to that place… I need my answers” I thought. Overnight time… this is how Timpani Inkleburg disappeared

No person noticed why i was here nor what I'm doing here, I changed my ink color to blue violet to avoid getting caught, will that work? Anyway I traveled back to that hospital. “No...noooo!” I panicked, the hospital where my dad was from a couple years ago was left abandoned. There was no one here. “I need answers” I thought and I entered, despite the signs where I'm not allowed to trespass… I had no other choice. This hospital was a total ghost town, no files remained, cracks and crevices, running water and broken windows... “I need to find miko!” I thought. And I began to search everywhere, hallway to hallway, room to room and everything, I'm getting flashbacks from a certain hallway. Flashing thru my eyes, my anxiety was increasing and seeing things that I shouldn't be seeing. “Who are these people? Why are they crying? I should not be seeing them” I thought.

I finally found the room… the same room where I lost my father here. “The files has got to be here” i thought. I searched and searched, all I found is where miko's new hospital location is. “Low sea… don't worry miko… I have to find you” i thought. As i was about to leave… I heard sirens all over the abandoned place. Was I caught? The abandoned hospital was huge… and escaping the place unscaved? There's a chance they're hunting me down. I got all the information I needed, “I need to leave…” I thought, sneaking out of the abandoned hospital was not easy, my anxiety was increasing, the moment where I can hear footsteps being made. They could flank and apprehend me anytime. It doesn't help that this place smelled something that you don't smell everyday. As I walked downstairs carefully, I heard voices. “as reported… they saw someone trespassing in this place. But why?” “the first day of the job is investigating this place… even tho it looks deserted, how long did it closed?” “Guys… we have to catch that lurker… they're lurking within this place and it doesn't help our investigation that much” “I can't expect to run into a gang activity here” “are those agents or officers I hear?” I thought. I was trembling in fear knowing they're on to something. Are they here to catch me? No I can't stay here any longer, as I carefully walked back without making any noise, to make things more easy, I removed my shoes to lessen the noise and placed it on my backpack. It gave me sometime to find another way… but I heard 3 guys… they could end up splitting up to make all my progress more stressful. And out in the open hallway was not a good idea. I find an opened elevator door… that wasn't going to do anything… I checked to see if it was a good idea to go down but I was wrong… there was no bottomless pit… “heights… anything but heights” I thought as I quivered.

Those investigators could arrive any moment and I can't stare down here any longer. I continue to walk faster and more quietly. I hear instant transmission noises from one of the stair rooms. “Anything ____?” “Not yet _______! I don't see any signs of that trespasser” “*sign* I don't see them anywhere… anything unsuspecting things in your way?” “Not really ___. But as far as I can see… they must be ninjas or something” “of course” no… one of them is heading to where I'm about to go. I walked to the other direction as fast as I could before he could have discover me. I did make a turn but, I heard the door opened. “I'm on the 8th floor… there's no way they're that high up there” “anything?” “...” I knew they were going to get there and continue to walk. Those voices I hear is like they could be where I could be… “Find anything?” “yeah… in one of the rooms… it feel so recent… and footprints… fresh” “so they're really here…? How many?” “One” my thoughts were going crazy “they know my whereabouts?” as I find another stairway… I made my way down the stairs as carefully as I could without touching anything, the one thing it didn't help was all the dust build up… each time the dust gets clean up… my whole life is over. “I want to sneeze… all this dust build up… I need to sneeze” I thought… but I can't. I continued to walk down up until the second floor… “ah… ahhhh” not right now…

My heart is sinking… I feel anxious… and yet “Chooo!!” I sneezed. “Oh-no… they must've heard me… they know where I am” I thought. I heard voices coming from upstairs. And I began to run for my life. No hesitation to slow down and nowhere to find the exit. “Heh… heh…” I was in a panic, I hear them running downstairs. I did several turns to the hallway hoping that I lose them… but they could be splitting up… “no… I can't afford to be in prison… I need to get out of here, and find miko” I thought. As soon as I saw the emergency exit, I heard footprints all over the hall and more voices, but I didn't see them. “That was a sound, they're already here” “gang activity here? Or whatever our trespasser could be” “when will they learn to read those signs” “guys, whoever is in this building, all violators must be provoked” “or it could be a place where they end up taking these victims” “no… they could be pretending” “settle down, we need to find out who that is?” I didn't pause the moment they were coming and I used the emergency exit… the alarm was triggered all over the abandoned hospital… and I fled.

“I must get away from here as fast as possible… they could still be after me…” I thought. Luckily there was a forest where they wouldn't be able to find me… no, they can still find me regardless. I was terrified, everything was cold, my feet are cold… there was no way I can get to that specific location. “Heh… heh…” my thoughts were all over “I wasn't expecting to get spotted or get reported… I entered for a reason to gather the information provided… and where miko is located” there was too much wood and most of the path was bumpy, giving me a hard time where I'm actually running from. Until I tripped on one of the roots and began to tumble down from all the wood. Instead of feeling cold, I'm feeling all these injuries from each landing until I lose my backpack from all that tumbling.

“NOOOO!!” I yelled… everything I had… including the information was gone after I landed on the floor, I felt a large twig pierce on my leg “Gahhh…!” I groaned in pain… I never felt this much pain, so much that I cried. I tried to pull it out but I couldn't get it out and it stinged the more I mess with it. My bookbag gone… and these investigators drawing near… and I can't even walk… hope was very slim for me… I either accept the consequences… or accept my faith? *sobbing* all I could do was try to crawl away from them… I noticed that I was losing blood, and I felt exhausted, no wonder how much I have to push my way out of this… I felt more tired… I was gasping and try to endure the pain. I couldn't push in no more… all I did was to continue… until I felt faint. Then I heard voices drawn near me. Is it over for me or am I getting rescued ironically? It was actually getting dark… I tried to pull out the twig one more time… I still couldn't do it.

“Is there really someone here? No… I only heard someone else's sneezed and the emergency exit alarm triggered… they could not be far from here” *Walky talky noises* “I'll let you guys know when I find them” one of the investigators managed to get to where I am… “blood trail… is someone losing ink?” I cried quietly… “what am I supposed to do?” I thought. I shut my eyes thinking that it could be over for me, the flashlight shines onto me, They noticed me “hey!” I panicked and tried to desperately crawl away, I was too faint to continue… “hey! Take it easy young lady, were not here to put your life in danger…” he said. I looked at him in a shameful way. It was a masked guy… [I know who he was but this is the time where I didn't know him] “am I actually…” I thought “how did you get here? Care to explain how you got lost?” He said. I didn't say anything. “No need to fear anymore, were gonna get you out of here-” he said as I sobbed quietly, he noticed the twig that I couldn't get it off earlier. “You are injured… that explains why” he said “j-just get it off…. It hurts...” I cried. “Okay… you better endure” he said. The masked man grabbed on to my leg, then the twig, I felt the twig getting yanked out of my injured leg and I cried in pain. “Almost done…” he said, he attended to my wounds by wrapping my leg with a piece of cloth. I still felt feverish… even after the twig removal. *sniffle* he paid attention to me “calm down… it'll slow down the bleeding as of now, you're gonna need some medical attention, …can you move?” He question… “i…” I couldn't speak up and I felt way more faint then ever, I was about to crash on the floor, the masked man got a hold of me… “hey… hang in there” the masked man proceed to carry me out of there as I felt too weak… all I saw… was time moving forward… everything was wavy… and I heard voices “this is… over!” “Find anything…?” “Any wearabouts?” “No… I found a young girl inkling lost in this place” “did you ask what she was doing here?” “She injured and feeling feverish, there was no point without her losing her life” “cod… we did find some items, were gonna have to send her to a hospital” “and then ask her several questions for a better understanding” “kay…”

I woke up at a hospital, like it was all a dream. “What is this location?” I thought. “Doctor __ we need pick up for room A0… and make sure that all the bandages gets changed for his back” and monitors all over, I wonder if I can move. Still tired from yesterday and my leg all stitch up “is this the place where I can find miko?” I thought. I was still sleepy. I noticed a note on the table… it was poorly written, I was able to read it “meet me at room A2, I need to know if it's really you… tippy?... tippy?” I read. That can't be… is miko really in this hospital? I got up, injured but I got some energy to get off the bed and head there. Will these creatures noticed why I'm leaving the room? No I decided to head on over. Less anxiety… actually I felt more anxious… and snuck my way to the room. I entered quietly without getting noticed. “You... noticed… me” I heard a voice, but the blinds were covering. The pause was too long. “...miko?” I said…

“Tippy?... is that you”... “that voice… that couldn't be miko… is that really miko?” I thought. “No… I must be imagining… it's not real” said miko. I open the curtains. “Wah…” said miko. Odd, miko would have been surprised, but he doesn't sound surprised. “That's… good… you may look like her, but your not” said miko “your serious?” I said. “I'm still hurt…” said miko. The saddest thing I noticed, miko was laying down facing only his back, did something harmed miko? And secondly… he used to be happy, why does he sound depressed?. “And you come back to where I am? But why… I should have not-” I cut him off by saying “Don't say that!! Be lucky that your still around” I said. Miko then cried. “More lashes… more sadness, why am I still here? I'm in such unimaginable pain… I should have… I should have… pops” miko cried. “don't sob miko! You've been through enough miko… where's your happy attitude? You should be happy” I said. “I can't feel happy… how do I feel happy?” Miko question. “Can you smile?” I said. But it ended when “who are these new faces?” Miko questioned.

I turned around… “investigators?” I thought. It wasn't over, it ended as a dream, why are they still targeting me? “So that's where you somehow ran out your room afterwards? Care to explain how you got there young lady?” They said. “Who are these inklings?” Miko questioned. I was shaking in fear… are they going to seperate us again? “Are you here just for me? No… for what I have seen is all a separation” I said “separation?” they said. I gone from fear to anger and said “i don't know who you guys are, whatever that is… it's just illegal to seperate us!!” I said. I wanted to say a lot of things such as "do not take my brother…" brother? No it has not yet been confirmed, but that was put to a stop “Hey… that's my case!” “Why is that?” They have said, and all these inklings in black wardrobe left, only for a trade off. “That voice… is that the same guy who saved my life?” I thought. “What happen ti? What is going on? Seems your situation is a lot more worse than I would have seen” said miko with some point. “What is going on-” “official business. It's alright” “you sir have no-” … “top detective. What's wrong with you? You can't interrogate the patient while they're still hurt” “...” “it's my case after all…” “give detective _______ and Private ____ some credit, they order us to go over there, it must have been all a mistake after all” and they continued to have an argument. “You know them, miko?” I questioned. “I would have said the same to you ti, I can't turn front quite yet. But I must have seen them… but I don't remember” said miko.

It was cut off short when I received a trade off and an argument then later all of that for a small problem was all gone. The ungrateful began when a different group enter [I know who they are but the first time seeing them was scary the first time]. “Good that you kids are still intact… especially you young lady” he said. I didn't say anything. “I'm not sure if it was smart for her to sneak out of the room… no capture yet? I'll give props to that” he said. “... props to my... friend? Ha” said miko. “Settle down… not yet for the questions fellas” said the masked man, then bend down towards us and said “before we begin questioning you kids, what are your names?” I didn't say a thing but… “I am… miko, this is ti” miko answered… and then he continued “your not here… to seperate us… again?” “Separation? Were not going to seperate you kids… were only here to-” and another interruption…

“What is going on-” but then they cut off that nurse off. “Officials business!!!” said the brave inkling. “Wait a second, Kira? Do you work for-” “social worker, especially in this place for children having a hard time with life… especially the little boy inkling with a crucial back injury…” said kira. “Injury? Are they-” I was cut off by Kira then she said “inklings don't have bones you know, you can't have broken bones if you have arteries bones or something”. And then they chatted rather then an argument. “That worker… it true, she once told me I have much life left and not the end of the world while I remain sore” miko quoted. “How long have you been like this, miko?” I asked. “Maybe 3 weeks? I'm not sure, I feel less sore than I was the first day” said miko. That explains his back injury… and how long was miko been this unhappy? “Might if we bring you there, ti?” Said the masked man and said “we're not going to seperate the two of you permanently… were going bring you to a moment, then we can bring you back to your friend, capisci?” I didn't know what that means but… I went through that while Kira and the other guy decided to keep miko company.

I was taken back to my hospital room… a series of questions began. “We're here to ask you questions for the investigation? Luckily we needed you alive” said the guy. “Why?” I questioned them. “I can't afford to lose everyone… especially near death creatures. Also it is required to answer for us to find any evidence. You are the key witness, Ti” the guy explained and began to give me questions “Before my friend right here next to you found you injured. Did anything odd happen to you? Are you the one who trespassed the abandon hospital or someone else was with you? Was it a fall accident or someone tried to put your life endangered? Where are your parents? And finally- is this your bookbag?” As he showed my missing bookbag on sight. All those questions I hear, I'm not sure what I answered, either i feel peer pressure or I feel unconfident to answered. “I see… leaving some unanswered questions does raised my suspicion, and the way your mood is, and how your sweating?” Said the investigator and then asked one more. “Are you the one who trespassed the hospital? That place is off limits and labeled as a yellow zone. If you did, there might be some consequences, if you didn't, your labeled as a witness”

I wanted to cry badly over something that I'm afraid to answered… lying won't make the cut and telling the truth will give me consequences. “No… I don't know anything” I answered. “Your unsure… we did confirmed that it was your bag and my friend over there did find you helpless, after looking for your bag, all we find are shoes and important information. How long did you have them?” He asked. “I needed these files… it contains files about my dad… and to see if I have a sibling or not.” I answered. “And where is your dad” he asked… “...Gone” I answered with my tone of voice changed. “...geez, for how long?” He asked again. This is the part where I'm near my breaking point. “I… I'm just a lone kid, I don't know who my mom was and my dad… he's been gone since I was 11. I was just… miserable and nowhere to go… that place what you mentioned why no one is allowed in that hospital… it's the same place where my dad passed away” I stopped… and I broke down. I felt ashamed for something I shouldn't have done and interrogation…? The masked man got a hold on me. “Ti, I need you to calm down… we didn't come here just to peer pressure you, we only came here to see if we can get some answers.” I looked up. “The way you broke down does say that you had a rough life… especially an inkling who remained an orphan. You can't be that much in grief throughout the years now can you?” I nodded. “I was not expecting such a depressed episode on you, Ti?” Said the guy. “Depression?” I said after calming down. “You don't know what that is? That your feeling right about now. I can tell that your having a sign of depression, especially if you're now on that age” he said. “You know he's got a point. It can happen to you” as the masked man poked at my cheek and I gasped out all my weeping. “It already happened to your friend over there who had crippling depression, which is why no one deserves to feel this way. As for the trespassing part” the masked man quote. I now feel calm, rather dehydrated. “No parents to talk to, I can't place fines when your too young, next time don't do that. That's a warning” said the investigator. A warning huh… I guess that something I won't do that next time. “You can let go of her now” I stopped him by hugging the mask man “...” I was unable to tell his reaction about why I did that. “Cute… but we gotta check your little friend” said the investigator…

I feel off the hook… not actually but it's a lesson to be learned, they got me out of bed since I can't walk very well with an injured leg, and then they escorted me back to miko. “How were you able to get down there all on your own, ti?” Said the investigator. “I… uhh…” once again I couldn't finish my sentence. “Right… IV drip bags… also used to move around, you purposely got off your bed with this” the investigator explained. “It's because… I had a hard time walking… I still can't feel my leg” I explained. “I'll heal over time… your gonna remain in that cast… at least until your fully recovered” said the masked man. As we all entered back at miko's room.

“Why do you say that?” Said miko. “At least the best part is, you don't have to get off of bed to do something… hehe, except… can you actually move?” said the brave inkling. This goes on for some time “only my arms, I wanna lay back on my bed… but I can't, and it's bad for my tumtum” said miko. “Actually you can, if your back is healed up properly, can you turn little one?” Said Kira. Miko turned carefully “Aiii! Arai!! Ahh… ah…” miko complains about the pain now that he's facing sideways. “Isn't that better for you miko… no back injury pain?” Kira questioned. “Pain…” miko wheezed. “You gotta understand pain… unless you don't feel pain… can you?” Said the brave inkling. “Pain… killer… now, mr funny man” said miko. “You see, now we're getting to know each other, one last thing” said the brave inkling. Miko continued to frown like he has no care for anything and said “Wha… what are you giggling like that?” “pfffffftt. Don't frown! It's bad energy for you, smile on them” and another argument… “smile on them? Do you have any idea how long it took me to-” as Kira was cut off by the argument. “No cry… no finish… no allergies” as miko continues to say something. “Allergies? Are you allergic to anything, miko?” I questioned and miko was all like “What allergies? I still can breathe”. “That's believable, at least you and I can-” I was cut off by miko. “Is it true? Are you really my sister?” Miko questioned with concern. “I…” I forget what was i supposed to say to miko… they have all my proof there was nothing I can do to get them back… all I would do is wait it out

3 weeks has passed, here I am at inkopolis plaza… awaiting for my journey coming to a nearby end of my struggle. The investigators who I look up to… I wonder if I run into them again? Only when they call me again… then again they have other stuff in needs. I was a newbie player at the time, first day on the job… who did I run into? Well I was a noob without anything I have, only to try out the charger. Embarrassed to say that I have improved than what I did the first time. “Here I go?” I thought. I don't even know if I recovered fully from my leg injury… it still hurts but not as much. As for miko… how long is he going to remain in the hospital for? I just need to get him out before I can confirm our theory. I got into the match too see if I'm able to play around my skill level… I was wrong

First time entering a match, last time I'll screw this one up… and I feel much anxious the first time I entered. I was surrounded by strangers who I don't know who I'm playing with. “It's a bizarre world where I live in… reality” I thought to myself. And being called out a newbie… not as fun as being called a freshman. In general I'm not that great with socializing at the time… one step at a time will reduce my anxiety a bit. Until then… turf as much to win the match… gotcha! “My sniping accuracy, poor… it doesn't paint very well regardless. “Omc! Is that a newbie player” “oh my cod, THAT IS A GIRL!” they said. I'm always an easy target for them, I prepared my charger. “Oh my cod, she has a charger” “wait, does she know how to use her charger?” I tried to snipe them. “Missed!” “Definitely a new saibot, get her” the story of my lif- oh wait there was a friendly suction bomb in front of my face.

“Suction bomb?!” “NOOOOOOO!” The explosion expended much splatting these pursuers of mine. Was I saved? “Did I do that?” I thought… no it was another teammate of mine who looks familiar nowadays. “You okay?” Said my teammates. “I'm alright” I said. “You should take the high ground, your more vulnerable if you take the lower ground… especially for a charger beginner. Unless you can tough it up here” said my teammates. “what does that have to do with turf war?” I said. “You'll know soon enough” said my teammates. This was technically the first time I felt carried throughout turf war. Sometimes we were allies and sometimes were against one another… each defeat gets me stronger the next time I battle.

After turf war hours has ended after saying GG… “Tidy!! Tippy! Uhh… ti!!” I heard a call. I hear voices… after looking around, I felt like I was having some… illusions but no… it's because I was surrounded by inklings. “Miko…?” I thought. No those are just voices I hear in my head… that can't be unreal. The final reminder is… the doctor's appointment to check about my bandaged up leg. luckily there's no such thing as actual bones for us because we have no bones. But I have to get there eventually, before one of the investigators could end up catching me feeling lost again. “... tiddy!! Ti!!!” I keep hearing miko… but where is miko? I don't see him near my sights. Another thought, he remains in the hospital until he fully recovers. Why do I keep hearing his voice? I continued and pretend that none of this has to do with everything… once again I hear miko… “But he isn't…” I thought…

I tried to remain calm and walk throughout everything, and never turning back… all I hear is miko calling out one me, and calling my name, is it just because I'm becoming insane or am I triggering a PTSD? No… no time to be freaking out. I then realized I wasn't walking to the correct path… “... ti… TI” “miko?” I responded. I don't see miko anywhere, then I'm starting to see bad events whenever I see an object or something else… they may look like I've viewing a fake prediction but it felt… unreal. “Miko?” I said. I keep hearing miko's voice… instead of visioning the unimaginable I ran. “This can't be real… I cannot be imagining! Miko has got to be fine in the hospital! He isn't…” I thought repeatedly. I begin to panic the more I hear miko, when I can't find him. Until I wondered to the parking lot… “miko… WHERE ARE YOU?!” I yelled. Why am I having hallucinations? I'm not dying, I can't be imagining, I must be going insane.

“Tippi tippi!!” As I hear miko more but isn't on my sight, I keep hearing miko calling me but as I heard it more, I realized his tone of voice “Tippi, tippi” his voice was getting more deep and distorted. I was looking at my surroundings “Tippppppi!!" Now I'm beginning to see all the unreal vision. “Miko…?” I responded. I hear him once more… followed by a disturbing laughter “Papi… was never dead!!!!” I began to realize now… miko would never say any negative about everything, he has always been positive, ever since dad was gone… he was depressed… no… this isn't right, it's all unsmiling.

This is the part where my sanity has dropped. “Hear me out… miko? Are you really here” I called… the same process repeats itself. “Unplug it… Unplug!! Everything I had!! Was taken away!! All thanks to you” said the voice “Miko… No!! Do not take Miko!! DO NOT TAKE MY BROTHER!!” I yelled at the anonymous voice. I didn't think that I finally admitted that I cared for miko after all these years of treating him incorrect. “Show yourself whether you are miko or not!!! Tell me if your really here!? Your not ghosting on me!! He's just an innocent inkling!!” I once again yelled. “I TAKE BACK EVERYTHING I SAID TO YOU BACK WAS BAD ENOUGH! GIVE HIM BACK!!” Now I'm getting awful images in my head, I thought it was real at first but it's not “Tiddy tiddy!! Tippi!!” I heard miko… but back to the way where it was… I only see a shadow that looked like miko standing at the edge of the parking lot. “Miko…” I said. “You should have came for me” said the voice, and drop himself at the edge of the parking lot. I rushed into the shadow of miko but I was too late… everything left… but what I didn't hear was a thud… “it can't be real” I thought.

I had to rush in to check If he didn't actually drop himself on the edge… to confirm whether I'm hallucinating or not. But I was stopped since my leg is still in Recovery process. “No… he can't actually be…” I thought to myself as I was crying… i was walking much more slowly. It did turn to an unfortunate end when there was a vehicle pulled over… right in front of me. “Why…? Are they trying to get me or did they stop me from advancing forward” I thought. But it was turned out to be the same investigators… now that I know them better. The masked man came out first after doing a stunt and said “What happen to you? And why are you in the parking lot?” “did… did you see the inkling…” as I sound like I was having a panic attack. “Did any of you see the inkling just… jump off the building?! I need to confirmed!!” As I gasped. “no… we didn't witnessed someone jumping off from a high place or anyone” said the investigator. The masked man then offered me help… by offered me a paper bag “breathe… I think something is going on with your mind, have you lost your sense? What's the matter?” The masked man questioned. I inhale and exhale by using a paper bag, hoping that would return to the way where I was and feel less panicky. The investigator then got out of his car, to check… only to confirm

“There's no one at the bottom, I don't see the body” “it seems you have lost your mind… were you hearing someone? Or you have psychosis? Either way relax!” Said the masked man. “None of it was real… the voice calling… the fall, it wasn't real it was just the fact that I lost touched to reality temporary” I thought. I hear something one last time. “What? Do you really want to come out? Really” as I hear the brave inkling follow by kira going all “if they need to, they can” how can I be this decisive… I later shut my eyes… I make sure all of these hallucinations are all gone and get all my sanity back… but something does come out. “Don't be shy little miko, remember what I taught you? Smile through the pain, be happy” said the brave inkling. It was miko… he's not gone after all. I was imagining something unreal… no it is real life. Miko was standing up and then walked slowly towards me. He feel odd yet back to his normal state. Is miko huggable now? Can he finally be reliable? The investigators were all watching, then the masked man backed away for a bit. I opened my eyes. “Miko?” I called… Miko proceeded to hugged me and smiled… the words I wouldn't forget… “there is no such thing as a chronic sadness… be glad that it happened, no matter how harsh life could be… big sister”

Fin...


End file.
